How It Feels
by protect
Summary: starts after marian gets engaged to gisborne. doesn't really follow the series after that, might steal some little things, don't know yet. reviews are very much appreciated hint hint
1. kiss

He pressed his lips on hers, needing to prove that she was still his. She may be marrying Gisborne, but she should still be his. Fully expecting her to hit him in the face at any second now, but it would be well worth it. She doesn't though and he is pleasantly surprised to find her reciprocating the kiss. Her lips pressing against his.

She should stop this. Maybe even hit him. He came into her bedchamber through the window, walked up to her, grabbed her and kissed her. She had been about to say something at his sudden entrance, which left her mouth conveniently open. He immediately took advantage, slipping his tongue passed her lips. His right hand cupping her face, his left encircling her waist, holding her close.

To her surprise she finds herself giving in to him, letting his tongue play with hers. Old feelings of her first crush resurfacing much stronger than they since he had returned. Every now and them he would do something or say something that made those old feelings come rushing back. Almost making her feel that it had been more than just a silly teenage crush. Which she had convinced herself of these last few years.

Whatever the feelings were exactly, she couldn't deny that he moved her. Much more than Gisborne ever could. Yet she found herself engaged to the man in black. He had his qualities, but not like Robin. Though Robin could be quite insufferable too.

The decision was made however and she must bare the consequences. So this kiss, it was goodbye. That's it, that's what it was, goodbye. She was allowed to say goodbye to him, she told herself.


	2. confused

Robin is sitting at the camp, staring into the fire. The night is falling and everyone is busying themselves with little tasks like cleaning pots, sharpening arrow points or mending clothes.

"You should go now." She had whispered against his lips as they had come up for air. It had broken his will, forgetting everything he had wanted to say to her.

That had been why he had come over. To tell her that she was making a mistake. That she shouldn't marry Gisborne, that she couldn't! He would protect her and her father if that was what she was so worried about. He would find a way. She couldn't marry him!

But after he had scrambled up the side of the house and climbed through her window all his words had left him. She turned on her stool, looking at him surprised. As he walked towards her she had stood up and started to speak.

But her words never came out as he crush his mouth on hers; silencing whatever protest she had been forming.

After her words there was nothing left to do but climb back out of the window. She wanted him to leave, so he left.

Now that he had a chance to gather his thoughts, it just left him confused.

She had kissed him back. She definitely had. She had placed her hands on his chest, fingers lightly holding on to his shirt and she had kissed him back.

It had been a good kiss, a great kiss. And it had left him wanting more. But he had pushed him away. Told him to leave.

"Master. Master" Much called him out of his reverie. He looked at his friend wearily.

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed master?"


	3. two nights later

She had wished her father goodnight and climbed up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door she found him there. Leaning against the footboard of her bed, his arms folded over his chest, clearly waiting for her. His eyes glinting mischievously.

"God, Robin you startled me." She told him off.

"Sorry." He apologized, but didn't seem to really mean it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, closing her door carefully behind her.

"I came to see you." He stated what he thought was the obvious.

'Why, what's happening?" She took a step closer to him. Her mind immediately rushed over countless scenarios.

"You can't marry him Marian." He rose to his feet standing in front of her, gesturing with his arms.

She sighs and walks past him. He turns around from where he is sitting to keep facing her.

"Don't start Robin" She warns him. "Don't say these things."

"Okay, I won't." He says, surprising her so much she turns to face him. She had expected an argument.

Without another word he closes the distance between them and kisses her. His hands immediately finding her waist.

She hesitates for a moment, but again she doesn't stop him. She should, she knows she should. But his lips feels so right on hers and he smells so good. His hands on her waist, pulling her closer into him. The feeling of his body so close.

Without realising it her hands had reached up around his neck. Her fingers curled into his hair, pulling his head even closer. She parts her lips and lets him deepen the kiss.

His tongue playfully swirls around hers as his left arm hugs her waist and his right arm moves up between her shoulder blades. Pressing her upper body against his, a warm tingly feeling rises up from within her. It flushes her cheeks and steals her breath. She breaks the kiss and presses her forehead against his.

"What are we doing?" She whispers softly.

"Arguing." He grins at her.

"Is that what this is?"

"Well your dad always said we were the best at arguing. And this is feeling pretty good" He whispers hoarsely.

"Ro.." She starts, but he has decided they talked enough and kissed her again.

No hesitation on her part this time. Robin was right, this did feel pretty good. She lets go of her thoughts and focuses on the feelings Robin is creating within her.

Feeling her flush up against him, isn't leaving Robin untouched either. A familiar stirring reaches his groin and he can't hold back a low moan.

He should stop this. This is going to far. They shouldn't be doing this. God she feels so good. And she tastes even better. His thoughts start to cloud over.

He pulls back from the kiss loosening his grip on her.

"I should probably leave."

Marian's eyes slowly open, it takes her a moment to come back to reality.

Robin quickly kisses her lips once more before climbing out of her window.


	4. engaged now

Marian lay in her bed. Wide awake, staring at the ceiling. The kiss, playing over and over in her mind. His lips on hers. His fingers tracing the outlines of her face. His arm tightly wrapped around her waist.

The first time she had told herself they had been saying goodbye. The end to whatever frustrating thing had been going on between them. She'd always love him, of course she would. They had a history and they were friends, sort of.

But after this second kiss she couldn't pretend it was another goodbye. Not when the sensations Robin had awoken in her tonight were unlike anything she had ever felt before.

When she thought about it she was sure she could again feel a tiny stirring deep inside her, down there.

'Oh this is insane' The rational side of her interrupted. 'It is wrong and they shouldn't be doing it'.

If he was to try to kiss her again, she would stop him. She would turn him away. As she should. She was engaged now.


	5. a real bed

It had been a long day and he was tired. But he had to see her. It had been three days since they had last kissed. He would have loved to have seen her sooner but the last three days had been spend running and dodging arrows. Gisborne had stayed on their tail for three days straight before loosing them as they looped around and disappeared so deeply into the forest they had discovered areas none of them had ever seen before.

They had past some treacherous cliffs and steep rocky passages. It was dark and wet and dangerous. They had all slipped and bruised themselves several times and Will had twisted his ankle nastily. John cut his arm on a sharply edged rock as he twisted and turn to get through a narrow passage. It was so bad Djac had to sow it with a needle and thread to stop it bleeding.

But they had managed to get away and returned to the camp to sleep. But as tired as he was, he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Marian.

He had even felt his mind wonder to thoughts of her whilst running. And if Alan hadn't pulled him down, an accurately aimed arrow would have definitely hit him.

So now he was on his way to see her. It took his last strength to pull himself up the side of the house and climb in through her window. To his great disappointment, she wasn't there. Where could she be? It was night time, she should have been in bed.

Was she at Nottingham Castle? Or even worse, at Locksley Manor with Gisborne?

He stood in her room, not sure what to do. Her bed looked so inviting. He was so tired and it was a real bed. It had been so long since he had slept in a real bed. One with a big and comfortable mattress. A bed in a room where no night's chill would creep into your bones and muscles.

If it really was a conscious decision or just his body giving up he couldn't remember. His lights went out the second he hit the covers.

…..

Marian came home from another night's work as the Night Watchman. She had to go out tonight. Gisborne had angered her with his smug story of harrying Robin and his gang for days, at dinner, which he had forced her to have with him.

All she could think about was Robin and she hoped he was save. She couldn't sleep and had to do something. So she sneaked out and stole food from Gisborne's kitchens to distribute among the farmers.

She had thought of going to the camp after that. But she decided against it. It was so deep in the forest she wasn't sure she would find it this dark night. If the gang was there at all. From Gisborne's story they had been chased quite far off. They might still be on their way back or sleeping somewhere else.

As she entered her room she noticed the sleeping form on her bed. She immediately recognized the form was Robin and she felt a sense of relief flood through her body. He was okay. He was here.

She took of her mask and cloak and moved over to her bed. All her rational thoughts from a few nights ago flew out the window. All she could feel was happiness that he was here.

She sat next to Robin lying on his side his legs slightly pulled up into a semi foetal position. He must have been really tired because he didn't even wake when she stroked his hair. He was normally a light sleeper. She had tried to sneak up on him so often when they were kids. Robin would have fallen asleep in a field somewhere in the warm summer sun. But every time she was about to jump out and scare him he would wake up and smile condescendingly at her.

She stroked his cheek and he moved slightly. She lay down next to him, facing him. Her eyes taking in every inch of his face, which looked tired but relaxed in sleep.

She stroked his face again and kissed his lips lightly. She pulled back to look at him for a second and then kissed him again. A low sound escaped from his throat and he moved slowly as he started to wake from his deep sleep. It took him a while to wake up enough to realise what was happening.

He slowly opened his eyes halfway and was met by Marian's blue ones staring back at her.

"Hey" He whispers. "Hi" she whispers back. He feels her breath against his lips and whatever thought was forming in his head disappears. His hand touches her cheek as his lips find hers.

His arm snakes around her waist and pulls her into him. His left hand, which had been under his head, now cups her face. Her right hand grips on his vest as the fingers on her left hand roam through his hair and push his face even closer to hers.

As passion takes over Robin moves slightly so his bodies is partly covering hers, His left leg on top of hers. His knee between hers.

The stirring inside her demanding her attention again. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and caresses his back and shoulders. Moving both her hands up to pull his head in as close as possible.

Robin moves slightly again and the feel of his body weight in top of her causes Marian to moan involuntarily. Robin feels himself harden at the sound of her pleasure. He lowers his head to place kisses along her neckline and lightly suck on sensitive spots on her throat.

Marian moves under him, unknowingly looking for a form of release, which the pressure and closeness seem to give her. As she moves she feels something hard on the outside of her leg. She blushes in the dark as she realises what it must be.

She had to admit she didn't know much about this, but she had heard certain things from maids and foulmouthed drunk men that had shouted after her in the street.

Robin can hardly believe that they're doing this as his hand moves over her breast, cupping it through her clothes. She isn't stopping him. God she feels good. So soft and warm underneath him.

Still, he didn't dare to fully lie on top of her, fearing it might be too much for her and scare her. She must be feeling his hardness pressing against her thigh. Oh God she moves underneath him again, nearly making him lose his mind.

It had been a while since he had been with a woman and he felt how much his body had been longing for another warm body pressing against it. The thought that it is Marian that is pressed against him turns him on even more. Making him worry slightly he might lose control over his body and fire his load.

He had often thought of her over the years. And even imagined now and then that he was with her when he had been with another woman. But it hadn't been like this. His mind hadn't overloaded on her scent and her small and insecure sounds and movements. Her hands had slowly started a road of discovery over his chest and sides.

She wriggles further under him, the friction leaving them both panting. He kisses her again. This time their kisses are short passionate open mouthed kisses as both need to inhale deeply in between.

Her wriggling sets his own body into action as he slowly and heavily starts to move against her. He pushes his forehead against hers and bites his lip in concentration, sharp hisses leaving his mouth every now and then.

"Robin…ahhhh….Robin" She breathes in his ear still searching for something unknown which Robin seemed to be able to able to help her find.

Something loud clattering downstairs breaks their spell. They stop moving and listened for any following sounds. Their startled eyes finding each other. When all seems to be quiet again they smile shyly at each other and Robin slides of her. The moment has clearly passed. Maybe for the best, Robin thinks. They might have gone somewhere she would regret later, maybe they already went there.

Still, she didn't kick him out, which he was very grateful for. He couldn't imagine anything worse than having to get up and go out into the cold night now.

He lies on his side next to her and wraps his arm around her waist, falling asleep within seconds.


	6. skin

Ever since that night Robin had been going crazy. Every time he closes his eyes, even for a second, he sees, feels and hears Marian.

Running into her on the street market in Nottingham did not help. She had glanced at him but was then let away by Gisborne. Nightmare scenarios running through his head. She was his. She should be his! And Gisborne needed to take his filthy hand of her arm.

They hadn't talked about what had happened. They had fallen asleep and in the

early morning Robin had sneaked out as he heard the maids starting to rustle downstairs. He hoped she wasn't angry he left without a word, but he couldn't bring himself to wake her.

He had decided to go see her tonight. And he knew they should really talk, but still he left deliberately late. It made him crazy waiting around the camp till he felt it was finally time to go. He told himself it had to be late so the gang was asleep. But if he was honest, he just wanted to be sure she was in bed already. Because as much as they needed to talk, he just wanted to lie down next to her and repeat what they did the last time, maybe with fewer clothes.

When he climbs into her room he finds he had indeed waited long enough. Marian was sleeping peacefully in her bed. But where he couldn't bring himself the wake her that morning he can hardly wait to do so now. He gingerly approaches her bed and sits next to her. He shrugs of his boots, jacket and vest, leaving him in his shirt as he lies down next to her.

"Marian" he whispers as he cup her face with his left hand. "Hey Marian." He kisses her lightly.

She starts to stir and slowly opens her eyes. They grow larger a bit as she finds Robin sitting on her bed, his face not far from hers.

"Robin…" She whispers. "What are you…"

"I had to see you." He whispers back. Suddenly worried she doesn't want him here, he adds "Should I leave?"

"Yes" She whispers looking down. Robin's heart sinks. "You should"

Then her eyes meet his again and she says "But I don't want you to".

He quickly pulls up her covers and slides in next to her, facing her.

"This is really wrong Robin." She whispers, looking at him.

"I know" he whispers back and kisses her. Pulling back only slightly so their faces are only a few inches from each other.

"I'm engaged to Guy"

"I know" and he kisses her again. Her right hand reaches up from under the covers and cups his cheek.

"Why are you making me feel like this?"

"Like what?" his fingers play with the fringes on the shoulder of her nightdress.

She blushes and looks for words. He smiles at her a little smugly.

"Wipe that smile from your fa" She starts, a little annoyed at his arrogance but once again his lips pressing against hers cut her of. And she can't help but give in.

The kiss heats up and Robin presses his body flush against hers. Her arms wind around his neck once more. But starting to feel more secure she lets the right one wonder down his back.

Robin grips her nightdress by the shoulder and pulls it towards him as he intensifies the kiss.

After a while he settles down a little, his tongue slowly sliding around hers, playfully pulling back every now and then. She relaxed into him, which he was waiting for.

Almost nervously his fingers move to the strings on her nightdress, pulling lightly to untie them.

She inhales deeply in slight shock when she realises what he is doing, but she doesn't stop him.

The strings give way and his fingers find their way down her throat and move towards her right breast. They brush the top of her breast and she can't help a moan escaping her lips. Robin takes this as an encouragement and glides his fingers over and around her nipple before cupping the breast completely gently squeezing it and stroking her nipple with his thumb.

She moans against his lips again and presses her body into his hand. His right arm moves underneath and around her to rest on her lower back just above her bottom.

His lips leave hers to trace kisses along her jaw line and neck while pushing against her gently so she rolls unto her back with him moving over her.

She feels him hard against her thigh and a sudden warmness rushes through her body.

Instinct taking over, she starts to pull on the edges of his shirt and he helps her to pull it off. Her fingers now roaming over his skin making him shiver.

He starts moving against her in a slow rhythm as his fingers pull down on her nightdress to reveal her shoulder and he kisses it gingerly.

He stretches the fabric to its limits and just manages to free her breast, sucking down on her nipple greedily.

She gasps and pressing his head even more firmly to her breast. His mouth on her breast combined with his scent, his weight and the friction he is causing make her lose her mind. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is open the take in deep breaths and let out airy ahhhhs and ohhhs as she arches up against him.

His right hand massages her left breast through the fabric since it won't come down any further without ripping. It frustrates him, needing to feel her naked against him.

"Marian…" He breathes, his voice raspy and low. "I want,,,I need to…feel you." He manages and starts pulling up her nightdress.

She should stop him. She should! But her mind isn't working right and his darkened and unfocused eyes looking at her make her lose all willpower. She lets him pull it up over her head baring her to his view. Making him growl low in his throat as his eyes possessively roam over her.

"Robin…" She whispers as he settles over her again. Both moan at the feel of skin on skin and Robin feels himself getting even harder. He kisses her softly and then waits for her to continue.

"I…we…" She tries. It is hard to think what she want to say and how, when all these sensations are raging through her, clouding over her mind. But she needs to say this. She has given up fighting what they're doing, but this is important.

"We can't have a baby." She finally gets out.

Robin kisses her again and whispers "I know" Kissing her again. "I know".

The feel of her breasts rubbing against his chest as he moves against her make him groan. He settles himself directly over her. His hardened cock pressing through the fabric of his trousers and her underwear against her clit.

Surprised by the sensation it causes she lets out a low open mouthed moan. A little more loudly then she probably should have. Robin worries for a second someone might have heard but at the same time registers mischievously that apparently Marian is quite the moaner.

She expected Robin knew what he was doing and had been working towards this, but to her it was quite a revelation. And it felt exactly like the thing she had been looking for unconsciously since the other night.

His hands grab hold of her legs and he pulls them up around himself. Marian catches on and wraps them around his legs. Which results in him feeling even closer to her and her head feels like it's about to blow.

Robin's mouth and hands move frantically over her body losing all controlled finesse. Pushing against her harder and more roughly.

As moan after moan escapes from her lips Robin presses his own on her again to muffle the sounds she is making.

His lips leave hers for a much-needed breath and she whispers "Robin" in an almost begging tone.

She seems to be close and so is he. He needs just a little more to send them over the edge. His trousers feel like too much of a barrier and he needs to get rid of it. "Trust me?" He whispers in her ear. She nods, biting her lip.

He hastily works on the buttons of his trousers and frees himself. Pulling the trousers down slightly he settles into her again. She feels his cock clearly through her thin underwear now and squeals softly not daring to look down.

"Let go. Just let go." He whispers, kissing her ear and the kissing his way back to her mouth.

Practically thrusting now he pushes roughly against her, feeling his control slipping fast.

Her breaths are ever more irate as he tries to muffle her moans with his mouth. His own need for breath making him unsuccessful.

Marian feels her body explode and clings on to Robin desperately as she shouts into his mouth. Her whole body shudders involuntarily and her toes curl up while her nails dig into Robin's back and in the mattress.

The feeling of her shaking and coming underneath him send him over the edge too and he shoots his load onto her stomach with dark throaty growl.

He places light kisses on and around her mouth as they come down from their orgasms.

Robin slides of her, doing his trousers back up and wrapping his arms around her.

She finally dares to look down and stares at the white stuff on her stomach. Robin follows her gaze and quickly moves to wipe it off her stomach. "Sorry" He whispers hoarsely.

"It's okay." She tries to reassure him and dabs at it with her the bed sheet. He wipes whatever had landed on his own stomach too before settling down again, glad she seems to be okay with it and is not freaking out.


	7. in my head

Marian's mind is overloading. All these new sensations Robin made her feel. It felt so good and so intense. But it was so wrong! And what she hated was that she was so out of control. All she could do was surrender to Robin and oh how smug he must feel about that.

She did see now how a young girl might go in the wrong. If a boy got close enough, the girl would be helpless, wouldn't she? Just like she was with Robin.

Was that what it was? Could every guy do that? Make her feel that? Could Gisborne?

Oh she's so confused. She had always been a good and proper girl. Aside from a few stolen kisses, which she had shared with Robin when they were teenagers, she had always behaved well.

What had changed? If anyone knew what she and Robin had done last night... If her father knew! She hardly dares to think of it. Whatever it was they did exactly, it must be something that should rightly be restricted to married couples. Not a noblewoman and some dirty outlaw from the forest. Though she could never truly think of Robin in that way. Still, they were not married, so they shouldn't have done it.

But now that she had felt it, she would go crazy if she could never feel that again. And she couldn't guarantee she would be able to refuse Robin if he tried again. And he would probably try again. Ever since she got engaged he had started to push her for these things. Like he needed to prove some connection or control he had over her. And she is somewhat ashamed to admit that he apparently has. That her strong feelings for him are returning. And that, even though he can be infuriating, she cannot think of a life without him in it in some way.

Her marriage to Gisborne will complicate all this tenfold at least. But what is she to do? She has to protect her father and their lands. The Fitzwalter name will die out as she will take her husband's name and she has no brothers, but the lands should still be kept in the family.

She has to get ready. She is to have dinner at Locksley Manor with Gisborne and he hates to be kept waiting.


	8. dinner at locksley manor

Her mind had been wandering all during dinner. It had been unable to stay focussed on the present and kept flitting from memories to fantasies to possible future scenarios. Gisborne noticed her eyes staring into nothingness and would try and get her to focus on him. He wanted to be the focus of her attention. But every time their conversation halted, even less than a minute, her eyes glazed over again and she was far far away.

"Marian" Gisborne called her to reality again.

"Sorry" Marian apologized. "Sorry, were you saying something?"

"I would appreciate if you could at least pretend to listen to me."

"I'm sorry Gisborne. I…I just…There's a lot on my mind."

"Would you like to share that with me? Maybe I can ease your troubles." Gisborne tried while taking her hand in his. He was desperately trying to connect further with Marian as she constantly seemed to keep him at bay. Which was ridiculous, he was to be her husband.

Marian doubted he could. But though Gisborne's touch didn't create a tingle deep within herself yet, she felt obligated to at least see what he could make her feel.

She had to give him a chance, she was going to marry him.

She focussed her eyes on Gisborne's and leant in a little closer. Gisborne couldn't believe his luck, after weeks of keeping her distance and treating him somewhat coldly.

He didn't hesitate and eagerly pressed his lips on hers. His lips roamed somewhat roughly over her lips, her cheek and then back to her lips, his arm snaking around her waist, pulling her and her chair closer to him.

It felt weird, not at all like it felt with Robin. But she had to give it a chance, she had to know. She felt Gisborne's tongue demanding entry of her mouth and she granted it. His hand cupped her face and his thumb caressed her check.

Gisborne pulled her even closer gently pulling so she would have to move to sit in his lap.

But though he acted more gently than she thought he would it didn't feel right. There were no tingling sensations deep inside her and no blurry haze took over her thoughts.

So not every man could make her feel that, she realised. The thought shook her and suddenly she wanted to get out of there. She felt like she had done something wrong. She shouldn't be there. She felt guilty at the thought of Robin. It would hurt him so much if he knew she was kissing Gisborne. She had never forgotten the look on his face after she had accepted Gisborne's proposal of marriage.

Marian's stomach turned at the thought of Robin's hurt face. She had stopped responding to Gisborne and sat quite still. The image of Robin refusing to leave her mind. Gisborne noticed and looked at her worriedly.

"Marian?" he questioned.

"I have to go." She managed. She stood and looked around for her cloak, her mind distracted again, not registering what Gisborne was saying to her.

"Marian, wait." He pleaded. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…It was too fast."

Gisborne feared he had pushed to fast and scared Marian of with his passion for her.

"I can wait. We don't have to…I know we're not married yet."

Marian didn't hear any of it. She had left the room and found her cloak. Gisborne followed her into the hall, but Marian kept moving, out the door and to the stable to get her horse.

"Marian you can't ride out alone in the dark." Gisborne ordered a stable boy to saddle his horse.

"No. I'm fine. I just need to go. And it's not that dark yet." Marian replied as she climbed in the saddle.

"It's still not safe." Gisborne argued.

"I know these woods, I'll be fine." And with that she raced off.

She didn't slow down until she was deep in the forest. She hadn't consciously steered her horse in that area but she knew where she was going. She had to see him.

Her mind slowed down and she caught up with it again. Now purposefully steering her horse deeper into the woods.

About five minutes later she halted as a hooded figure stood in her way and aimed an arrow at her.

"It's me. Marian." She announced. "I'm alone."

The man lowered his bow and pushed back his hood.

"Looking for Robin?" Alan asked her.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Follow me."

Robin hadn't exactly told the others where he had been every time he disappeared, but the gang had guessed it had something to do with Marian. They knew there was still a connection between the two and that Robin worried about her. Especially now that she was engaged to marry Gisborne. They suspected that was where he was going when he sneaked off.

She slid of her horse and Alan took the reigns from her. Together they walked the last half-mile to the camp. The gang was sitting around the fire, talking and busying themselves with small tasks.

They looked up as they heard people approaching and Robin jumped to his feet when he recognised Marian.

He made his way over to her as Alan announced "Look what I found wandering around the forest."

Robin looked from Alan to Marian for some explanation. She jerked her head slightly and turned to walk away from the fire again. Robin understood and followed her in silence.

"What do you think that's about?" Alan wondered aloud, tying the horse to a tree.

Little John just shrugged while Much replied "I'm sure they will tell us if we need to know."

"Yeah?" Alan questioned doubting Much's answer. "I think they might be, you know…"

Much looked shocked at this.

"Surely not! Marian is a noblewoman. He wouldn't…no"

Alan merely laughed at Much's response and shocked expression.

Robin followed Marian in silence for a while, wandering what was going on. She rarely visited him in the forest and when she did usually something urgent was wrong. But she didn't seem to be in a hurry to tell him about something that could be wrong.

She merely took his hand and let him further away from the camp.

"Marian?" He questioned when he felt they had distanced themselves from the camp far enough. He had stopped walking but didn't let go of her hand. She stood still but didn't make a move to turn or talk.

He tugged on her hand gently, urging her to face him. Hesitantly she let him turn her around.

"What's wrong?"

She wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips firmly against his. Robin hesitates for a moment, wondering if he should stop her and force her to talk, but he decides against it. They will talk later. How could he resist Marian kissing him?

His arms enclose around her waist and pull her flush against him. He had missed her, missed the feel of her against him. It had been three days since they had seen each other and he had been dying to see her again. But the gang was already getting suspicious so he had planned to wait several days before seeing her again.

Her fingers roam through his hair and pull his face in as close as possible. He is ready to lose his head again.

Marian doesn't want to end the kiss. She knows that if they stop Robin will ask what's wrong again and she doesn't want to think about that. She doesn't want to think at all, because every time she does, her mind reels back to the kiss she shared with Gisborne and how wrong it had felt and how much it would hurt Robin. She would think about her situation, how she was engaged to Gisborne but how she seemed incapable of letting go of Robin. She would think about her future, her horrible future, which would make it nigh impossible for her to see Robin and to go out as the Nightwatchman. How everything was so messed up.

Robin seems to notice her desperation and presses her closely to him, one of his hands pressing between her shoulder blades and the other on her lower back.

Finally he breaks the kiss, needing air. He regains some control on his breathing while pressing kisses along her jaw line, hoping the come across as soothing and comforting.

She buries her face in his shoulder and he keeps her close to him.


	9. stable

**AN: so another short chapter today (specially for you hoodnmazalways)**

**Apparently reviews help me write so let me know what you think people**

Robin seems to understand that she doesn't want to talk. That she just needs him there. And she finally lets herself relax within his arms.

Although Robin usually is quite the talker, he had found himself at a loss for words quite often lately. When he thought of Marian marrying Gisborne he was barely able to form a coherent sentence at all. Talking about that was really hard for him.

Hadn't that been the reason he came to her so late at night. So he could show her how he felt instead of saying it? Well, it had been part of the reason.

The other part being that he has this overwhelming need to feel her and smell her and touch her.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He finally asks her, still gently stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head

She slowly nods. That would probably be best.

They make their way back to the camp to get her horse. Marian mounts her mare and Robin climbs on behind her. The feeling of his chest against her back and his arms around hers to grab the reigns, manage to comfort her even more.

Robin rides right up to the stables with her and leads the horse in. Marian simply stands next to him as he starts to take of the saddle.

When he finishes he turns to face her. She wastes no time and wraps her arms around him. Robin tries to look her in the eyes, but she moves too quick for him to really see. Though he thought he recognized anguish in her deep blue eyes. Before he can really think about it, her lips press against his.

He folds his arms around her waist and allows her tongue to slip passed his lips. Her left hand grabs hold of his vest near his shoulder while her right moves to the back of his head to pull him in closer.

Robin can't help but respond to her passion, tightening his hold on her and moaning softly into her mouth. Marian kissing him with everything she's got. Her tongue circling teasingly slow barely touching the tip of his and then pushing forward suddenly and winding around his.

When air becomes a problem Robin pulls back slightly and rests his forehead against hers trying to catch his breath. His heart is pounding in his chest. He was not prepared for the passion Marian was releasing. An urgent stirring in his groin, which he tries to ignore.

'Don't leave" she whispers. She can't bare the idea of him leaving right now. The thought that he might turn to disappear into the night and she'll have to go into the house and up to her room to face a lonely night leaves an empty and cold feeling in her stomach.

He looks into her eyes and this time she looks back.

"Stay" she whispers, her lips are so close to his that he feels them tremble slightly.

There is no way he could leave her like this. He can't deny her, she seems so vulnerable right now. Even more so than when her mother had died or that wonderful moment a few days ago when he had been naked underneath him. She had been insecure then, but still a strong woman.

Right now, she looks like she might break at the lightest touch.

He'll stay, of course he will. He will do whatever she wants.

She slowly moves backwards, breaking the close body contact and once again takes his hand. He follows her willingly, their eyes still locked.

She moves towards the corner of the stable, where she turns and starts to climb up the ladder to the hayloft.


	10. discovering

**AN okay so this R rated again, enjoy**

Robin follows her up the ladder and when he reaches the top he is faced with Marian's darkened eyes while she moves back on her hands and feet to find a good place in the hay.

The stable lights illuminating the loft subtly.

He follows her, moving on his hands and feet too. As she moves to lay back he moves over her. Lowering down he turns slightly on his left side so he doesn't put all his weight on her. Their eyes stay connected.

Her trembling fingers move up and begin to unbutton his vest. He helps her take it off, never taking his eyes of hers.

She's not done yet as she pulls at his shirt to free it from his trousers and pull it up.

Their eyes losing momentary contact as he lifts his shirt over his head.

His eyes find hers again and his right hand rests on her hipbone.

Her hand rises up and caresses his cheek. Her fingers wander up to his hairline and down his jaw. They move over his lips, which are parted slightly. He flicks his tongue against her index fingers and sucks it into his mouth.

As she trails her hand down his throat he can feel the damp index finger swirl gracefully down.

Her eyes follow her hand as it moves over his chest. Her fingers whirl through his chest hair and around his nipples, which immediately respond to her touch. Robin can't help but let out a small moan.

He enjoys the focussed and intent look on her face a moment longer before lowering his eyes to marvel at the swell of her breasts, rising and falling with every hitched breath she takes. Her low cut neckline is revealing quite some skin already, but they seem to be eager to be freed. Every breath seems to inch them slightly up from the material. They look gorgeous and supple and he can't wait to touch them, to taste them again. But he let's her call the shots. And right now she's exploring.

He slowly lowers his gaze further to her feminine hips and wonders if she is as aroused as he is. He imagines his fingers sliding between her thighs, testing her wetness. Maybe even slipping one in. How would she respond to that? Would she look at him in shock? Would she moan? Would she arch up against him?

Without realizing it he had started rubbing her hip.

His mind is suddenly jerked from his musings when he feels Marian's hand moving down the last bit of skin and straight onto the bulge in his trousers. His cock jumps beneath the constraining clothe.

He looks down and then up at her face. She feels his shocked eyes on her face and raises her own to meet them.

She hadn't really though about what she was doing. The stirring low in her stomach and her curiosity had spurred her on. While she was grazing her fingers over his chest her eyes had travelled further down and landed on the bulge at his groin. It intrigued her and she pressed her legs together as she remembered what he had done with his member, heat swirling through her lower body. Her hand closing over the bulge, she felt it move underneath it.

She looks up at Robin who is looming over her slightly, the sight of him surprising her. His eyes are dark and hazy and his mouth is half open, taking in deep gulps of air. She rubs her hand over the bulge again and a moan escapes his lips.

His reactions spur her on, emboldening her. She opens his buttons as he had done that other night and reaches inside. A groan escapes his throat and his mouth opens wider. His eyes close a moment and then open again, staring down at her but very unfocused. His hand on her hip presses down on it harder, needing to stabilize himself.

It takes her a moment to realise that it's actually she that is doing this to him. That she has similar control over him as he had had over her.

She likes the feeling and starts moving her hand up and down. Robin groans again and buries his face in her neck, breathing hard and pressing sloppy open mouthed kisses along her throat.

She can't grip his member as well as she would like because the trousers are too confining. She lets go of it for a moment and uses both her hands to push the material down. He pushes himself up slightly on his left hand while his right hand helps her push the trousers out of the way.

She's satisfied as soon as his member is completely free and her left hand resumes its ministrations. He rolls onto her a bit more, his leg now between hers and his hand gripping her hip strongly with spread fingers, bracing himself. Her right hand circles around his head and press his face into her shoulder. Her fingers are now wrapped around it fully and move up and down in varying rhythms. She's discovering what he reacts to and experimentally rubs her thumb over the top. That seems to work as Robin's breaths and groans become more urgent and he can't help but buck his hips against her.

She lets her thumb run over the tip again in a circular motion and his head jerks against hers and he moans into her ear.

"Marian" he moans.

She loves how he calls her name in that throaty and raspy voice and she returns to rubbing up and down again. It jumps wildly in her hand and she speeds up. Robin attempts to speak again, but only manages several hoarse groans.

Finally he finds his voice again and only just in time.

"Marian..stop…I…I'm…stop…"

But she doesn't stop.

"Marian" He manages hoarsely again and he moves his hand to stop hers but he's too late. "Marian…aaaaghhh" He buries his face in her neck again his teeth biting down lightly.

His hips uncontrollably jerk up against her hip several times as his cum squirts onto her dress.

Marian continuous to stroke his hair as he comes down. This had been amazing for her as well. She could do that to him. She had the power to make him do that. The realization aroused her enormously.

Finally he raises his head and looks at her. His eyes are still dark and slightly unfocused, a grin playing on his lips that can't be described any other way than dirty.


	11. fingers

The dirty grin on his face makes her stomach twist. She understands things better now. She knows what made him grin that way. And as wrong as it is what they're doing, it is incredibly arousing. The stirring down low makes her want to press her legs together again, forgetting that his leg is between hers.

He feels her legs tighten around his and knows what it means. Good, he had been planning on pleasuring her anyway, but he likes knowing that she is craving it.

He lowers his lips onto hers and kisses her softly. Once, twice lightly and then more intensively. His tongue presses against her lips and then past them.

His left hand reaches up and starts stroking her hair, while his right hand travels down her body again and rubs up and down over her hip somewhat forcefully. Even though he is supposed to be working on her pleasure he can't help but be the first to moan again. His lips leave hers and travel down to her neck where he sucks eagerly at her pulse point. She arches her back slightly to press into him and moves her head back in the hay to give him better access to her throat.

While his lips slowly travel down her throat he reaches up and unties the strings on her dress. Pushing it aside with his fingers so his mouth can cover the skin of her breast. She moans and her hand reaches up to grip his hair holding his head close to her chest.

He looks up at her, cups her cheek and whispers "You're so beautiful." As he lets his fingers wander down her cheek, throat over her breast and further down. His lips kiss hers lightly before raking over her sensitive skin down to her breast again, sucking her nipple into his mouth. A deep moan leaves her throat as she arches her breast up into his mouth. He can't help but grin and whisper against her skin "I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Meanwhile his fingers had been travelling down over her hip and leg, searching for skin. Once on her leg he starts pulling her dress up slowly, further and further until his fingers meet the skin of her leg. He strokes her leg up and down lighty, then slowly adding more pressure, he intensifies the rubbing. Down on the outside of her leg and up on the inside, reaching up until he nearly touches her underwear before moving down around the outside again. Marian gasps as her whole body heats up. The idea that his hand might reach that burning spot between her legs makes her moan his name.

He blows cool air over her already hard nipple before moving his entire body up slightly so his face meets hers again, while at the same time bringing up his hand again, this time letting his fingers run over the fabric covering her heated core. Watching her pupils dilate and her mouth open to suck in much needed air, turn him on immensely.

He's going to enjoy watching her reactions to him.

His fingers travel up to the top of her underwear and quickly dive underneath them. His middle finger leading the way as he lightly moves over her clit and further down.

When his hand fully cups her he spreads his fingers. She follows his directions and spreads her legs. Even though she feels slightly embarrassed at what they are doing, at what she's letting him do, she is unable to break eye contact with him. She'd like to look away as she's blushing furiously but his intense eyes have her captivated. Unable to hide the effect he is having on her.

His eyes seem to turn a deeper shade as he slowly starts to move his hand up and down over her core. His ever-adventurous middle finger sliding through her lower lips, testing her arousal. A low "ahhhhhh' escapes her parted lips. A second finger joins in covering both of them in her wetness. He guides his wet fingers slightly up and directly over her clit, starting a circular motion. Marian closes her eyes and gasps hard. Her hips bucking up against his hand "Look at me baby" He whispers. She opens her eyes again. Her breathing speeds up as he presses his fingers harder against her. "Ahhhh Robin" Her fingers curl around and grip his upper arm hard. Robin leans in and kisses her heatedly. Slipping his tongue in her mouth a few times before sucking her upper lip into his mouth. Leaving her free to moan, which she can't help but do.

He lets his fingers slide down over her entrance again, this time actually slipping his finger in. He watches for her reaction and is not disappointed. Her eyes widen in shock as she gasps loudly and breathes out his name. Her nails digging into his arm.

He starts moving his finger in and out and she instinctively bends her knees slightly to better angle her pelvis for his hand.

Robin adds a second finger and speeds up his thrusting while sucking her nipple into his mouth again. She arches up and weaves her fingers through his hair pushing him onto her breast harder. Oohhhh's and ahhhh's escaping her mouth uncontrollably now.

Impossibly turned on by her reactions to him and the thought that his fingers are actually inside her, Robin start bucking his hips against her leg.

He adds a third finger and pushes into her harder and faster.

"Robin…ahhh…ahhh….Ro….ahhh…" She's so close, so close. His thumb circling and pressing down on her sensitive clit forcefully finally make her explode. The heat bursting from her core out to every part of her body. Her body convulses from the pleasure shocks ripping through her as she moans loudly.

As she comes down, her body relaxes completely and she can't keep a smile from spreading across her lips. Robin moves up her body again and looks down on her, returning her smile. He kisses her lips and strokes her jaw. He lets himself roll over onto his back, bringing her with him to lie against his chest. Her arm automatically moving onto his chest. She sighs contently.


End file.
